memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SS Columbia
Removed speculation I reverted this article, removing speculation about this ship being the same as the NX-02 Columbia. DarkHorizon did the same earlier. This is not a place for all types of speculation - there's nothing to support the idea that NX-02 survived long enough to crash on Talos 90 years after being built. -- Cid Highwind 23:07, 29 Nov 2004 (CET) :Cid Highwind: :I have no other way of contacting you, so we will do it this way. You have several speculations all over this website about different things. Best one is the Solkar reference. Are you willing to sit there and tell me that it is possible that everyone in Spock's family was an ambassador? That just by blind luck that Solkar, father of Sarek, was the first ambassador to Earth, because there is nothing there to support that this Solkar became the father of Sarek! Because if you want "free expression" upon this board, then I DEMAND! that you remove it from Solkar, and also all other forms of speculation from this site. Because if you don't, then (1) you are all hypocrites, and (2) I will see to it that I personally remove all speculation from each and every one of these pages till everything on this site is protected to the point where only administrators are the only ones permitted to contribute. So please, if you want contributions, allow those who contribute to contribute....if not, then please place on this site that you have pay or something like that to contribute...because if you're going to have a personal "blog site" (which is essentially all this site is)..then you have to deal with the opinions of other fans...you make the statement that there is nothing to support the idea the NX-02 survived long enough to crash on Talos, buddy...I'm in the military, I finished refurbishing a WWI heavy cruiser not six months ago...it was refurbished for scientific testing around the Hawaiian islands and study of underwater vulcanism....we gutted the thing inside and out, removing 90 year old technology and replacing it with present day instruments...so don't tell me there's nothing to support that fact because I do it everyday of my life! ::Sir, Memory Alpha is no one person's outlook in terms of editorial tone or content, it is a community that is shaped by communication. There are plenty of avenues, like this talk page, for trying to include information you consider important. However, speculation by unregistered users is carefully weighed by a number of people, and is heavily edited due to lack of references and correct markup. More than one user has noted this addition, and none have deemed it suitable for inclusion. Hopefully the loss of one consensus won't mean the end of your cooperation with this community. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 00:02, 30 Nov 2004 (CET) The purpose of this site, first and foremost, is to collect and present all canonical information as presented in any one of the six series or ten movies. If you want to add to this collection, I'm sure we would all appreciate it. This, of course, includes the discussion and eventually the deletion of information that is presented as being canonical although it isn't. You obviously are aware of the fact that we are making some exceptions to this rule - if necessary, additional notes can be included (indented and italicized), although there are strict rules and lengthy discussion about this topic (see: ). The idea of those two ships being the same is just too speculative, since there's no evidence to support it and much "circumstantial evidence" to support the opposite. The example you gave, Solkar, isn't really a good one to support your argument, because this clearly is an article about two Vulcans being called "Solkar". The note should be rephrased, though - thank you for bringing that up. Last but not least, please avoid spamming this site (as you did by also adding your comment to Columbia), this won't exactly help your cause. -- Cid Highwind 00:09, 30 Nov 2004 (CET) :::I promise I'm not the same nutter three years ago who flipped out, DEMANDING! the same courtesy as Cid... but I have to admit, that while I entirely disagree with his demeanor, I think he has a minor point. In so far as this part of the page goes: "The Columbia may have been named after Historical Columbia, essentially being a moniker for the United States of America. Another likely reference is the Space Shuttle Columbia." If we're going to be making idle speculation regarding its possible naming conventions, I don't see that being terribly far flung from making idle speculations regarding the specifics of the ship. I have absolutely no intention of changing this article (since it was such a firm answer three years ago, I have a feeling that opinion probably hasn't changed), but since I happen to think a minor mention of the NX-02 doesn't seem entirely outlandish... I wanted to bring the topic up, and see what people think. Again... I'm not going to make a change, I'm not making an issue out of this, and I don't particularly care. :) Just wanted to give my two cents. YMMV.Hossrex 09:26, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Possible Names Why couldn't the Columbia have been named after the NX-02 :Your inquiry was not recognized. Please explain. --From Andoria with Love 08:01, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::The ''Columbia may have been named after the historical , essentially being a moniker for the United States of America. Other possible references post-dating the writing and filming of the episode include the (1979-2003) or the Earth Starfleet ''Columbia'' NX-02.'' ::Just removed the speculation as to the origin of the name... — Morder (talk) 19:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Registry Number Today I took a closer look at a screenshot of the "mayday" printout in the TOS remaster of The Cage, and noticed that the registry number of the ship is visible in the shot. It was a little blurry, though, so I increased the contrast on it and applied an unsharp mask, and it sure looks like the Columbia's registry is NC-5940-1. Ian128K (talk) 22:25, October 24, 2015 (UTC)